Ventus the Match Maker
by krazyboutkingdomhearts
Summary: Ventus has always tried to get Aqua and Terra together, but the two are too stubborn to admit their feelings for one another. Ventus has finally had enough, which means it's time to play matchmaker. Will his plan work? Find out.


Ventus The Match Maker

Chapter 1

"You know what Terra? I've had enough of your nonsense!" Aqua yelled furiously. "Roses are red violets are blue, faces like yours belong in the zoo. Don't be mad, I'll be there, too. Not in the cage, but laughing at you!" Terra retorted. "Ugh! You are so immature!" She screamed then stormed away to her room. "Fine! I'll go elsewhere!" Terra exclaimed as he stomped his feet out the door. Ven just stood there dumbfounded. "They've been at this for weeks..." He said to himself. "First they are all buddy buddy, then the next thing you know they are chucking words at each other like a pro comeback competition. I have to stop this somehow..." He thought. "It ends now." He said then walked off to Aqua's room.

Chapter 2

Ventus approached Aqua's room but then stopped to listen to the soft weeping noise. "Aqua?" He said in a soft caring voice. "Ven..." She sniffed. "Go away please. I just want to be alone..." She replied in a sad tone. "Well... I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were okay." He replied. "Well I'm crying if that's any indication..." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I hate fighting with Terra... I want to make things better, but he's just been so snappy lately, it's been putting me in a bad mood." She sniffed. Then Ventus had an idea. "I'll go talk to him for you!" Ventus smiled proudly. "Really? You would do that?" She asked sweetly. "Of course! We're all best friends right?" Asked Ven. "Right... But don't go putting words in my mouth!" She snapped. "Oh I would never do that..." Ventus smirked. "Good, now I'm gonna take a nap." "Alright, see you soon." Then he ran off to find Terra.

Chapter 3

Ventus looked all around the Island looking for Terra but he seemed to disappear. "Gee, I hope he didn't actually leave." He thought. And of course the last place Ven looked there he was, on the beach throwing rocks at the sea angrily. "Hey Terra." Ven said preparing himself for any sudden out burst. "Not now Ven." He said hurling a big rock into the ocean. "I talked to Aqua." "Oh did you now." Terra replied angrily. "And I wanted to check up on you." Terra biffed a medium sized rock into the water. "*Sigh* What do you want Ven?" He said calmer. "I'm sick of you guys fighting. Why can't you just make up already?" Ventus exclaimed. "She started it." Terra groaned. "Come on Terra, your starting to sound like a little kid. At least Aqua is trying to make things better." "Oh yeah, by doing what? Yelling at me some more?" he replied. "No. She said she wants to make up, but you have been making her upset." "And that's what's been stopping her?" "Annnnnd she might like you..." "Oh really Ven... Then why has she been trying to pick fights?" "You've been encouraging her!" Ventus retorted. "By doing what?" "Oh come on Terra we all know you can be a smart alec when you want to. You put yourself in the middle of everything!" "That may be true, but that doesn't give her the right to go off at me." "Maybe not... But are you willing to try and help work things out?" "Yeah, sure... Why don't you go back to playing messenger and tell her we will talk after supper." "Will do!" Ventus smiled and sprinted off.

Chapter 4

Later that day, Ventus ran home to tell Aqua that Terra was willing to make things right. He got in the door and was surprised to see Aqua making supper. "Something smells good." Ventus exclaimed. "Hey Ven, I'm making paella." "What's that?" Ven curiously asked. "Clams, shrimp and yellow saffron rice." "Sounds hunky-dory." Ven said excitingly. "Listen Terra wanted to-" Ven started to say but Terra walked in the door and suddenly the atmosphere changed as Ven and Aqua both waited for him to speak. After a long pause Terra spoke. "What are you making?" He asked in a good mood. "Paella." She replied. "Shrimp, clams, rice and a bunch of other good stuff!" Ventus added. "Great, I love sea food!" "He must not be mad anymore." Ventus thought. Aqua soon finished cooking then they all sat around they table and ate. "Mmmm Aqua you should do this more often." Terra stated. "And how!" Ventus added with his mouth full. None of them talked after that, but they all enjoyed the meal. After they ate Ventus got the idea to let Aqua and Terra talk. "Well I'm gonna go read a book or something." He said and pretended to walk down the hallway but just peeked around the corner to spy on them. "Ter- " Aqua started to say but Terra cut him off. "Aqua I'm sorry for how I've been acting... I don't know what's been getting into me." "I'm sorry too, I've been acting out as much as you have..." "Can we make this right?" Terra asked. "Yes here it comes!" Ventus cheered in his head. "Besides I know you like me." Terra smirked. "What?" Aqua said dead faced." Uh oh..." It was at this moment Ventus realized he messed up. "Come on Aqua, don't you agree?" Terra began to reach for her hand. "I dont like you!" Aqua said firmly and slapped his hands. Ventus's heart dropped to the bottom of his chest. "This wasn't how it was suppose to go..." He said to himself and slowly retreated. "VEN!" Aqua yelled. Ventus froze with one foot in the air. "Yes?" He replied afraid. "Come here!" She yelled. Ventus walked in shame. "Yes?" Aqua pulled him to the side, "I thought I told you specifically not to put words in my mouth!? I can't believe you!" She roared furiously. "So, what, you don't like me?" Terra asked confused. "No!" Aqua ran to her room slammed the door and locked herself in. "I can't believe you would lie to me Ven!" Terra yelled then did the same. "Guys come on!" He yelled. "Good going Ventus..." He said to himself "*face-palm*. You're gonna have to work extra hard to fix this mess then huh?"

Chapter 5

Ventus paced back and forth in the kitchen. "What the heck am I going to do?" He questioned . Then two Ventus's appeared on his shoulders. "Come on you did practically nothing wrong. They are just being a couple of babies." The Ventus in red said. "Well he could have just told the truth and left it at that." The Ventus in white said. "Who are you guys? And why is that one wearing a dress?" "It's a robe!" The one dressed in white barked. "And we are your conscience." The one in red added. "My conscience?" Ventus asked, confused and a little scared. "Anyway... What should I do?" He asked. "Give them a couple hours to blow it off, isn't that what happend last time?" "Yeah, but I also talked to both of them and you know how that ended. And besides, I was just having a little fun playing match maker... Come on those guys were meant to be together!" Ventus declared. "Talking won't do any good now, you're best bet is to wait it off." The one in white explained. "But what if they never talk to each other again?!" "Then it wasn't meant to be." Both of the Ventus's said. "No, you can't expect me to believe that! There has to be another way..." Ventus said. "If there is, then good luck." The one in red said then flashed away. "You'll think of something, come on you're me." The one in white said then poofed away. Ventus thought for a moment then came up with an idea. "A ventidea!" He said excitedly. "I have to stop making names for things..."

Chapter 6

Ventus summoned his keyblade and casted magic, "Give me strength!" Ventus ran to Aqua's room and kicked down the door then picked up Aqua by force. "Let me down Ventus!" She screeched. "Not until you you guys make this right!" Then he carried her into Terra's room (also knocking down the door) he threw Aqua on Terra's bed where he was. "Now you two apologize!" "I'm not apologizing to-" they spoke together then Ven cut them off. "Stop it! Your best friends!" Ventus summoned his keyblade again and casted sleep on Terra. "What did you do?!" Aqua yelled. "Chill he's just asleep, now listen I'm sorry I told Terra that you liked him. I was just trying to do a little match making..." He apologized. "Oh Ven." She giggled. "You didn't have to do that." "Yes I did, I see you guys together. I know how you guys are. I think you just needed a little kick in the butt." He smiled. Aqua laughed. "It was a nice thought. But if we want to get together, you'll be the first one I call okay?" Ventus smiled at Aqua . "Okay!" "Now go wake him up." She said. "Oh he will in a minute." "Well you know..." Aqua started saying. "He does look kind of cute when he sleeps." "What are you saying?" He smirked at her. "Oh shut up." She playfully pushed him. "W-what happend?" Terra said as he was waking up. Aqua summoned her Keyblade and casted sleep on Ventus. "What are you doing"? Terra said sleepily rubbing his eyes." I just wanted to say sorry for snapping at you earlier..." "And?" He said more awake. "Sorry if I hurt your feelings..." She said guiltily. "And?" "And maybe I like you..." She blushed. "Good, that's all I wanted to hear." Terra said then looked at Aqua and leaned in to kiss her. And she didn't resist either. When they broke off after a few moments they stared into each other's eyes lovingly . Then Aqua layed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. "By the way, I heard you say you think I'm cute when I sleep." "What!" She took her head off of his chest. "B-but I thought you were asleep." She replied a little embarrassed . "I was... But I started to wake up before you said that." "Oh..." She blushed. "I didn't think you wer-" he cut her off with a kiss. Ventus whistled. "Woohoo! My plan worked!" "When did you wake up?" Terra said blushing. "Just now." Ventus said as he put his hands behind his head. "So... When are you two getting married?" He teased. "Haha nice try." Aqua replied. "Well..". Terra said. "Well?!" Aqua exclaimed. "We can... After this." Terra took one of his hands and grabbed hers then Aqua threw her arms around his neck and they leaned in to kiss each. "Whoa, um get a room you two." Ventus said as he covered his eyes. "This is my room. Get out." Terra demanded. "Okay, okay, I know when I'm not wanted." He said then walked out of the room. "So what's this about marrying ?" Aqua said. "I just wanted him to leave us alone." Terra replied. "So you don't want to?" Aqua asked. "Of course I do. Someday..." He said as they clasped hands.


End file.
